


You'll like it

by Amne_sia



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amne_sia/pseuds/Amne_sia
Summary: — Так, стоп, — Магнус подошёл к Рафаэлю, который уже восседал на диване и пялился в телевизор, — ты хочешь сказать, что какой-то друг твоего малолетнего дружка набил тебе татуировку? Раф, ты в своём уме?!— Ты чего орёшь, как курица-наседка?— А если они тебе там гадость какую-нибудь занесут?!— Магнус, — рассмеялся Рафаэль, — это скорее ты подцепишь какую-нибудь гадость, если не перестанешь трахать всё что движется.





	1. Магнус, ему всего шестнадцать...

Оставив свою машину на парковке, Рафаэль, звеня ключами, направился домой. Стаканчик из Starbucks, в котором ловко плескался кофе, был тем самым звеном, которое соединяло его разум с реальностью. Из последних сил. А всё почему? Потому что его любимый друг, и по совместительству сосед, в очередной раз развлекался с какой-то Барби…или Кеном. А слушать возгласы о том, что его друг — Бог кровати, секса и чьих-то труселей, Рафаэль отказывался категорически.  
  
Утренний летний ветер с тёплой нежностью ласкал волосы, пытаясь приободрить Рафаэля. Уже не холодно, но и нет ещё жары опаляющего солнца, поэтому с лёгкостью можно наслаждаться сегодняшним днём. Правда, недолго.  
Преодолев все лестничные пролёты, Рафаэль оказался около двери их с Магнусом квартиры, из которой прекрасно был слышен шёпот, смех и даже тихие стоны. Видимо, вчерашняя лярва всё ещё здесь.  
Открыв дверь, Рафаэль увидел картину, писанную маслом: стройная девушка с копной выбеленных волос прижата Бейном к стене, а его изворотливые пальцы ловко орудуют у неё под юбкой.  
  
— Эй! — возмутилась девушка, заметив Рафаэля. — Захлопни дверь с обратной стороны!  
  
— Окей, ложись сюда, — Рафаэль открыл шире дверь, указывая пальцем на маленький порожек между квартирой и лестничной площадкой, — сунь свою башку под дверь, и я захлопну её 157 тысяч раз.  
  
— Мой друг не очень гостеприимен, детка, поэтому на этой ноте мы с тобой попрощаемся, — Магнус отпустил готовую вцепиться в лицо Рафаэля девушку, подгоняя её к выходу, и, закрыв перед её носом дверь, повернулся к другу.  
  
— Лучше бы я книгу дочитал или научился делать каннеллони, — разочарованно выдохнул Бейн, — бревно бревном.  
  
— Магнус, — вздохнул Рафаэль, — тебе двадцать лет, а в твоей койке побывало народу больше, чем было посетителей на фестивале Вудсток.  
  
— Не завидуй, — потянулся Магнус, разминая тело, — лучше сделай другу кофе.  
  
— Китайские проблядушки сами себе делают кофе, — Рафаэль, сняв кроссовки, гордо прошагал мимо Бейна.  
  
— У меня индонезийские корни, придурок! — кинув в Рафаэля его же кроссовок, Магнус попал прямо в макушку, чем, естественно, был очень доволен.  
  
— Что это у тебя на спине?  
  
— А, это? — Рафаэль посмотрел себе за спину, где из-под майки «алкоголички» выглядывала белая повязка. — Видишь, до чего меня доводят твои потрахушки, пошёл с горя татуировку сделал.  
  
— Татуировку? — переспросил Магнус, забыв о том, что минуту назад жутко хотел кофе. — И каким же образом к тебе в голову залетела эта идея?  
  
— Хотел вчера встретиться с Саймоном, а он сидел у друга. Я приехал к ним, ну и, слово за слово, Алек набил мне тату.  
  
— Так, стоп, — Магнус подошёл к Рафаэлю, который уже восседал на диване и пялился в телевизор, — ты хочешь сказать, что какой-то друг твоего малолетнего дружка набил тебе татуировку? Раф, ты в своём уме?!  
  
— Ты чего орёшь, как курица-наседка?  
  
— А если они тебе там гадость какую-нибудь занесут?!  
  
— Магнус, — рассмеялся Рафаэль, — это скорее ты подцепишь какую-нибудь гадость, если не перестанешь трахать всё, что движется. Во-первых, это не первая его работа, он очень красиво рисует и планирует поступать в наш университет на художественный факультет. А во-вторых, ты меня извини, но у него стерильнее, чем в твоей косметичке. Педант ты недоделанный.  
  
Бейн сверлил друга взглядом, прикусив губу, а Рафаэль, делая вид, что не замечает его, щёлкал пультом, переключая каналы. Магнус тихонько сел рядом, не сводя взгляда с Сантьяго. На минуту в зале повисла тишина, и лишь грудастая девица в телевизоре передавала прогноз погоды на ближайшие дни.  
  
— Ну, покажи хоть, что тебе там твой Микеланджело нарисовал, — голос Магнуса был тихим, что однозначно говорило о его проигрыше в этой перепалке.  
  
Рафаэль, повернувшись спиной к Магнусу, стянул с себя майку и попросил снять повязку. На лопатке у Сантьяго красовались чёрно-белые песочные часы в окантовке, напоминающей корни деревьев. Нижняя колба часов была разбита, а по остаткам стекла расходились маленькие трещинки. Из разбитой колбы вытекала красная субстанция, напоминающая кровь, а у основания были разбросаны осколки. Фоном служили чёрные штрихи, оттеняющие саму картину, придавая ей объём.  
  
Выпячивая вперёд нижнюю губу, Магнус пару раз кивнул в знак одобрения.  
  
— А и вправду, красиво.  
  
— Ага, будешь теперь своими юркими пальчиками мазать мне её кремом, сам я не достану.  
  
— Саймона попросишь, — похлопав друга по плечу, Магнус встал, направляясь в свою комнату.  
  
— Чёрт! Я телефон оставил у Алека, — Рафаэль, накинув майку обратно, вскочил с дивана и в два счёта оказался в коридоре.  
  
— Подожди, — крикнул ему вслед Бейн, — я с тобой поеду, хоть проветрюсь.  
  
  
***  
Магнус и Рафаэль терзали дверной звонок несколько минут, пока полуголый Алек не открыл им дверь. Он стоял в одних спортивных штанах, а полотенцем вытирал мокрые взъерошенные волосы. Бледное, поджарое тело очаровательно контрастировало с чёрными татуировками в виде рун, значение которых было знакомо далеко не каждому. Но первое, на что обратил внимание Бейн — это глаза. Даже летнее утреннее небо не могло с ними соревноваться. Да каждый художник должен добавлять такой цвет в свою палитру. Да каждый модельер должен выпускать коллекцию одежды с таким оттенком.  
  
— Раф? — Алек, явно не ждавший гостей, смутился, осознав, в каком виде он стоит перед парнями, но всё равно пропустил гостей в дом. — Что-то случилось?  
  
— Я у тебя вчера телефон оставил, не посмотришь? — заметив, как Магнус рассматривает Алека, который от этого начал покрываться всеми оттенками красного, Рафаэль усмехнулся. — А это китайское недоразумение зовут Магнус.  
  
— Вообще-то, я индонезиец, — улыбнувшись, Магнус протянул парню руку в знак приветствия, — но эту деталь можно опустить.  
  
— Алек, — ответив на рукопожатие, отправился наверх искать потерянный Рафаэлем телефон.  
  
— Я хочу татуировку, — Магнус не сводил взгляд с лестницы вверх, по которой убежал Алек.  
  
— Ты хочешь не татуировку, ты хочешь его, я знаю этот взгляд, Магнус, ты смотрел на него так, будто хочешь сожрать.  
  
— Я и его не прочь попробовать, — облизнулся Магнус, отчего губы соблазнительно заблестели.  
  
— Магнус, — как можно тише прошептал Рафаэль, — ему всего шестнадцать.  
  
— Твоему Саймону тоже шестнадцать, и тебя это не останавливает.  
  
— А может у нас любовь?  
  
— А может я тоже влюбился? Ты вообще видел этого ангелочка?  
  
— Dios, — не найдя что ответить, Рафаэль сел на диван, разглядывая альбом с рисунками Алека, который лежал на журнальном столике.  
  
— Лови! — крикнул уже полностью одетый Алек, спускаясь по лестнице и подойдя ближе к Рафаэлю, кинул ему телефон.  
  
— Gracias, mi amigo, — Рафаэль повертел телефон в руке и, сунув его в карман, направился к двери.  
  
— Александр, — Магнус словно промурлыкал его имя, отчего по спине в рассыпную побежали мурашки, — я видел тату, что ты сделал Рафаэлю, мне очень понравилось.  
  
— Э…с-спасибо, — Алек скромно улыбнулся, пряча руки в карманах чёрных джинсов.  
  
— Я бы тоже хотел себе татуировку в твоём исполнении, — Магнус улыбнулся, демонстрируя тридцать два ровных белых зуба, на что Рафаэль театрально вздохнул.  
  
— Ну, я с удовольствием, а когда?  
  
— Как насчёт сейчас?  
  
Алек мельком взглянул на Рафаэля, будто спрашивая у него разрешения.  
  
— Тогда нам наверх, в мою комнату, — Александр жестом пригласил Магнуса идти за ним. Рафаэль, закатив глаза, пошёл за друзьями следом, перебирая у себя в голове все ругательства на испанском языке.  
  
Комната Алека была похожа на обычную комнату подростка. Исключение составляли только столик, заваленный красками, и стоящий рядом мольберт с незаконченным рисунком.  
Из дальнего угла Алек выкатил кушетку. Поставив рядом с окном, он застелил её специальной плёнкой. Рафаэль чувствовал себя уже как дома, поэтому, забравшись на диван, стал с интересом наблюдать за Алеком и Магнусом.  
  
— Уже знаешь, что хочешь набить? — спросил Алек, стоя спиной к Магнусу. — Если нет, то можешь посмотреть у меня в альбоме, ну или в интернете поис…  
  
— Youʼll like it, — прошептал Магнус на ухо, перебивая Алека, отчего тот резко подпрыгнул.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Фразу «Youʼll like it» хочу вот здесь, — Магнус задрал рубашку и немного приспустил джинсы, которые и без того низко сидели, оголяя участок бронзовой кожи.  
  
— Э… п-просто… — дико смущающийся Алек пытался смотреть куда угодно, но только не на низ живота Магнуса, — это очень болезненный участок.  
  
— Я потерплю, — Магнус, наконец-то поймав взгляд Алека, не упустил возможности ему подмигнуть.  
  
— Ну, ладно, — Алек включил ноутбук и запустил одну из программ, — выбирай шрифт, какой нравится, я пока всё подготовлю.  
  
Рафаэль уже лежал на кровати, ковыряясь в телефоне, и тихонько ухмылялся, забавляясь данной ситуацией.  
Пока Магнус просматривал возможные варианты шрифта, Алек раскладывал инструмент, проверяя его, дезинфицируя, подготавливал место для работы.  
  
— Да у тебя тут всё серьёзно, — сказал Магнус, глядя на то, как Алек дезинфицирует инструмент и открывает упаковки с одноразовыми деталями.  
  
— А ты бы хотел подхватить гепатит?  
  
— Ммм, я, пожалуй, воздержусь от этого «десерта».  
  
Выбрав шрифт, Алек распечатал «будущую татуировку» и перевёл её на кальку. Запрыгнув на кушетку, Магнус с удовольствием наблюдал, как Алек устраивается у него между ног, нанося на кожу специальный состав, чтобы отпечатать картинку, оставив лишь контуры, по которым потом будет татуировать.  
  
— Мне определённо нравится то, что я вижу, — сказал Магнус, облизывая губы.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Алек велел себе собраться и не обращать внимания на провокации Магнуса, потому что рука во время работы должна обладать достаточной твердостью и точностью. Малейшее неточное движение — и рисунок будет непоправимо испорчен.  
Алеку пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не думать о том, какая горячая и нежная кожа у Магнуса. Даже учитывая, что Алек сидит в перчатках, этот маленький барьер ничего не значил.  
Обеззаразив участок кожи специальным раствором и нанеся тонким ровным слоем гель, Алек приступил непосредственно к самому набиванию татуировки.  
Наблюдать за тем, как Алек краснел, водя ладошкой в районе паха, нанося гель, Магнусу определённо нравилось, в голове моментально пробежало несколько сотен картинок, но чтобы не спугнуть и без того взволнованного мастера, он тактично решил промолчать.  
Аппарат весело зажужжал, и как бы Магнус не храбрился, лёгкое волнение всё равно немного проступало. От неизвестности того, что его ждёт, он схватился за поручень.  
  
— Твою мать! — вскрикнул Магнус, ощущая неслабое покалывание в области «нанесения рисунка»  
  
— А тебя предупреждали, — прохихикал Рафаэль.  
  
Набивание контуров, заливка и нанесение теней: всё это не заняло много времени. Это не рисунок Рафаэля, с которым Алек работал пять часов, слушая возгласы Саймона о том, что Рафаэль даже под ним столько времени беспрерывно не лежал.  
  
Закончив с набиванием татуировки, Алек нанёс успокаивающий крем и закрепил повязку пластырем. Дав советы и рекомендации по уходу за татуировкой, Алек проводил парней до двери.  
Попрощавшись с Алеком, Рафаэль убежал к машине, оставив их с Магнусом наедине.  
Алек стоял у стены, подпирая её спиной, и наблюдал, как собирается Магнус. Да, с повязкой на таком интересном месте движения будут немного скованными.  
  
— Знаешь, если бы не мой друг-моралист, я бы поимел тебя прямо здесь, — Магнус сократил расстояние между ними до пары сантиметров и большим пальцем провел по губам, останавливаясь на щеке, — такой невинный, уверен, что ты и не целовался ни разу.  
  
Александр лишь нервно помотал головой и через мгновение почувствовал на своих губах нежные губы Магнуса. Бейн легонько улыбнулся в поцелуй, почувствовав, как парень вздрогнул и как его сердце заколотилось ещё быстрее. На мгновение Алек забыл, что нужно дышать, но, сумев совладать с самим собой, осторожно выдохнул. Он начал робко отвечать, слегка приоткрыв рот, тем самым пропуская язык Магнуса, позволяя ему хозяйничать, как тому вздумается.  
Мысль о том, чтобы сбежать куда подальше улетучилась сама собой. Да ему бы и не позволили сбежать. Одна рука Магнуса опиралась о стену, преграждая Алеку путь к отступлению, вторая же рука покоилась на его талии, сильно и болезненно сжимая кожу. Наверняка останутся синяки, но если бы Алек мог, он бы оставил их навсегда, как напоминание о первом поцелуе. Первом, и несравненно лучшем, чем когда-либо будет.  
На секунду отстранившись, Магнус провел губами по подбородку, прокладывая к шее дорожку из сладких поцелуев. Словно карандашом по трафарету, провел острым язычком по татуировке, вырисовывая каждый её изгиб. Прикусил нежную мочку уха, слушая тяжёлое, прерывистое дыхание Алека.  
  
— Ммм…я бы трахал тебя часами, — горячее дыхание Магнуса опаляло ухо, а чуть хриплый голос заставлял колени предательски дрожать, — в разных позах, тебе бы понравилось, — отодвинув коленом ногу Алека в сторону, Бейн прижался бедром к уже болезненно ноющему члену, — я бы ловил каждый твой стон, слушал, как ты выкрикиваешь моё имя, — Магнус вернулся к губам и жадно, с ноткой отчаяния, поцеловал Алека на прощание, — продолжим года через два?  
  
Алек чуть заметно кивнул, провожая Магнуса взглядом…


	2. 5 лет спустя...

Глубокая ночь уже давно накрыла Бруклин, освещая улицы тусклыми фонарями и вывесками круглосуточных заведений. Миллиарды звёзд и одинокая луна скрылись за тёмными тучами, что тяжело нависли над спящим городом, а ночной холодный ветер пробирал до костей тех одиночек, которые шатались по улицам.  
  
Рафаэль нежился в тёплой постели, ощущая спиной, как Саймон прижимается к нему грудью, сплетая ноги, обхватывая рукой вокруг талии. Идиллия во всей своей красе, если бы не поздний телефонный звонок.  
  
— РАФАЭЛЬ! — испанец отдёрнул руку от уха в надежде, что голос Магнуса не разорвал ему барабанную перепонку. — Я не знал, что английский — твой второй язык! Иначе, как ещё объяснить то, что ты мне нихрена не рассказал?!  
  
— Магнус, — как можно спокойнее ответил Рафаэль, — я понимаю, что это очень трудно, но давай на секунду представим, что ты адекватный человек? Давай, с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой.  
  
— Я тут ковыряюсь в документах…  
  
— В три часа ночи? — перебил его сонный Рафаэль.  
  
— Не суть важно, я тут ковыряюсь в документах и что узнаю?  
  
— Что-о? — Рафаэль уже приник к подушке, а телефон просто лежал на ухе.  
  
— В город вернулся Александр и устраивает выставку в одном из моих зданий. Почему я узнаю об этом только СЕЙЧАС?!  
  
— Magnus, suficiente para mí, de gritar, de lo contrario, la siguiente vez que el culo pondré el rábano, y voy a reír a carcajadas en voz! *, — связь оборвалась, и единственное, что осталось делать Магнусу — это слушать короткие гудки.  
  
— М-да, пора бы уже разговорник испанский приобрести, — в никуда сказал Магнус, сбрасывая вызов.  
  
***  
Подъехав к высокому зданию с панорамными окнами на первом этаже, Магнус, припарковавшись, вышел из машины, разглядывая огромную цветную вывеску.  
БЛАГОТВОРИТЕЛЬНАЯ ВЫСТАВКА СОВРЕМЕННЫХ ХУДОЖНИКОВ «ВЗГЛЯД В ПРОШЛОЕ» — гласил плакат, перечисляя фамилии художников.  
Взгляд Магнуса остановился только на одной строчке — АЛЕКСАНДР ГИДЕОН ЛАЙТВУД.  
Он ждал этой встречи последние пять лет, но сейчас, когда от заветной цели его отделяет обычное окно, волнение подкатывало предательской волной, заставляя сердце биться в бешеном темпе, сбивая дыхание.  
  
Без проблем обойдя охрану, Магнус зашёл в большой просторный зал, где через пару дней должна проходить выставка. Алек стоял к нему вполоборота и так увлечённо рассказывал девушке, куда какую картину вешать, что упорно его не замечал. Чёрная майка без рукавов в открытую демонстрировала литые мышцы, крича о том, что парень явно не пренебрегает спортзалом. Мальчик вырос, стал выше, лёгкая щетина придавала ему брутальный вид, а волосы… ещё тогда они у него жили своей жизнью, торча в разные стороны, как им захочется, и это несомненно вызывало улыбку.  
Его взгляд скользнул по длиннющим ногам, облачённых в чёрные (кто бы сомневался) джинсы, которые выгодно подчёркивали упругие ягодицы. И Магнус моментально представил, как эти самые ноги будут лежать на его плечах, покачиваясь в такт толчкам, пока он будет вбиваться в эту прекрасную задницу. Как их горячие потные тела будут биться в экстазе, как он будет оставлять красные метки на этом бледном теле, как его член будет упираться в заднюю стенку горла, а самым сладким, словно мёд диких пчёл, будут их стоны и вздохи.  
  
Из развратных фантазий его вырвал стук тоненьких каблуков. Девушка, с которой разговаривал Алек, куда-то убежала с огромной кипой бумаг, оставляя их вдвоём.  
  
— Я же говорил, что мы ещё встретимся, — послышалось за спиной у погружённого в свои мысли Алека, отчего тот слегка дёрнулся.  
  
Хоть и прошло довольно много времени, но этот чуть хрипловатый, бархатный голос, что разносился эхом по огромному залу, он не забудет никогда.  
В голове моментально всплыли картинки из прошлого, где он ещё совсем юный прижат к стене, а ухо опаляет горячим дыханием, как тело прошибает дикой ломкой, что до боли хочется прижаться к чужому телу, выгибаться под ним, как хочется и дальше слушать пошлости…  
  
— Ты немного опоздал, — Алек не повернулся к собеседнику лицом, но Бейн и без того чувствовал, как молодой художник улыбается, — совсем чуть-чуть. Года эдак на три.  
  
— Не моя вина, что ты уехал, — слыша медленные шаги, Алек повернулся, встречаясь взглядом с жёлто-зелёными глазами, — Лондон, — ещё пара шагов, — Париж, — Бейн подступает всё ближе и ближе, держа руки в карманах брюк, — Берлин, чёрт, насколько мне известно, тебя даже в Санкт-Петербург занесло.  
  
— Ты что, следил за мной? — они стояли друг от друга на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но никто не решался ещё немножко сократить дистанцию.  
  
— Ну, Саймона легко разговорить, — Бейн пожал плечами, скромно улыбаясь, — тем более мне было жутко интересно, куда ты сбежал через неделю после нашего знакомства.  
  
— Я выиграл один из художественных конкурсов, — начал вспоминать Алек, — а призом было обучение в Лондоне, потом всё так быстро завертелось, что я…  
  
— Зато, какой результат, — перебил его Магнус, — у тебя первая серьёзная выставка, а тебе едва за двадцать. Я очень рад за тебя.  
  
— С-спасибо, — на щеках Алека проступил лёгкий румянец, и Магнус на мгновение представил, что перед ним всё тот же шестнадцатилетний парень, который пять лет назад так сильно зацепил его.  
  
— Может быть, когда ты освободишься, выпьем кофе?  
  
— Я на сегодня закончил, поэтому я с радостью, — схватив свою сумку и перекинув её через плечо, Алек направился к выходу, — здесь через дорогу есть отличная кофейня.  
  
— Эй, — догоняя Алека, возмутился Магнус, — это же ты у нас, вроде как, приезжий.  
  
***  
— А ты изменился, — Алек сделал глоток кофе, не сводя взгляда своих голубых глаз с Магнуса, — костюм-тройка, лакированные ботинки, даже макияжа минимум. Где тот Магнус, про которого мне Саймон прожужжал все уши, когда мы были подростками?  
  
— А тебе не нравится мой новый образ? — Магнус театрально надул губы, делая вид, что глубоко обижен.  
  
— Я этого не говорил, — засмеялся Алек.  
  
— Видимо Рафаэль на меня дурно влияет, — Магнус облизал губы, на которых осталась пенка, чем заставил Алека на секунду зависнуть и задержать дыхание, — они с Саймоном стали до тошноты милыми. А вообще, директор компании, который ходит в рваных джинсах и майках кислотного цвета, не будет иметь того успеха, что имею великолепный я.  
  
— Ты директор компании? — и без того выразительные глаза Лайтвуда, приобрели форму идеального шара, пытаясь вырваться из глазниц.  
  
— Эх вы, художники, — вздохнул Бейн, — ты бы хоть узнал, в чьём здании будет проходить твоя шикарная выставка.  
  
Магнуса забавляло то, как Алек молча сидел, собирая действительность по маленьким осколкам. Его рот то открывался, то закрывался в попытке произнести хоть слово, словно маленькую рыбёшку выбросило на берег, и она судорожно пыталась хвататься за жизнь.  
  
— А как ты думаешь, я узнал, что ты вернулся, — продолжил Магнус, — и где тебя сегодня искать?  
  
— Ну-у…я-я думал, что это…случайная встреча, — щёки Алека вновь приобрели пунцовый оттенок, и, как ему показалось, в помещении стало неимоверно душно.  
  
— Ох, котёнок, — Магнус откинулся на спинку стула, закусив нижнюю губу и тяжело вздыхая, — твои краснеющие щёчки до сих пор заводят меня с пол оборота.  
  
— Поверь мне, я не специально, — улыбнулся Алек, пряча лицо в большой кружке, хоть и кофе там осталось на один глоток.  
  
Поставив кружку обратно на блюдце, Алек посмотрел в окно. Он обдумывал что-то всего одно мгновение и, повернувшись к Магнусу, который всё ещё пристально смотрел на него, широко улыбнулся. Алек открыл кошелёк и, оставив на столе пару купюр, схватил Магнуса за запястье и потянул к выходу.  
  
— Эй! — Магнус еле успел схватить пиджак, висевший на стуле. — И куда мой Пикассо меня тащит?  
  
— Пошли, ты должен это увидеть, — широкая улыбка не сходила с лица Лайтвуда, и Магнус сам невольно начал улыбаться.  
  
Пройдя всего несколько кварталов, парни подошли к высокому многоквартирному дому. Алек провёл магнитным ключом по замку, чуть выше которого висел список проживающих и кому какая квартира принадлежит. Магнус заметил, что фамилия «Лайтвуд» была написана выше всех, что значит, живёт он на последнем этаже, и Магнус молил всех богов, чтобы в доме был лифт.  
Хотя, подниматься по лестнице и лицезреть перед собой упругую задницу Александра, он был бы не против.  
  
— То, что мы направляемся к тебе в квартиру, я уже понял, — Магнус подпирал спиной стенку лифта, который на его счастье присутствовал, — но я никогда бы не подумал, что на «чай» затащишь меня ты, а не наоборот.  
  
— Магнус, — усмехнулся Алек, — я всего лишь хочу тебе кое-что показать, не переживай, я не украду твой первый поцелуй и не порушу твою честь своим непристойным поведением.  
  
— Намекаешь на моё поведение пять лет назад? Неужели тебе не понравилось?  
  
— Я этого не говорил. — Алек вышел из лифта, вертя в руках ключи. — Да и татуировка твоя говорит об обратном. Не думаю, что кто-то вообще мог жаловаться.  
  
— Ох, Александр, это лучший комплимент за сегодняшний день, — рука Магнуса легла Алеку на плечо. Вроде бы невинный жест, но даже от такой мелочи его бросило в жар.  
  
— Т-ты извини, у меня небольшой бардак, — сказал Алек, открывая входную дверь и стараясь не обращать внимание на чужую руку, — я въехал всего пару дней назад.  
  
Небольшая, но просторная квартира в нежных тёплых тонах у самого входа стала располагать к себе. Казалось, что здесь живут уже очень давно, потому что квартира была пропитана комфортом и домашним уютом.  
Полупустой зал, из которого вело пара дверей, соединялся резной аркой с кухней. У стены стоял большой стол с баночками краски и всевозможными кисточками и широкий мольберт.  
В квартирах на верхних этажах не было балконов, но они компенсировались панорамными окнами почти на всю стену. Именно около него сейчас стоял Алек, всматриваясь вдаль.  
Магнус тихо подошёл к нему, но Алек, игнорируя его появление рядом, простым жестом указательного пальца показал направление, куда нужно смотреть.  
  
От представшего перед ним вида Магнус на мгновение замер. Вечернее солнце постепенно опускалось за горизонт, разливая по небесной лазури нежные тёплые цвета. Они плавно перетекали из одного в другое. Коралловый переливался с лососевым, оставляя маленькие вкрапления голубого, подчёркивая тонкой линией киновари. А у самой кромки горизонта красовался цвет сочной апельсиновой корки.  
На высокие нью-йоркские постройки падала томная тень, предвещая скорое прибытие ночи, поэтому в некоторых окнах уже горел свет, согревая хозяев своим уютом.  
Магнус посмотрел на заворожённого красотой Алека и нежно улыбнулся, думая о том, что только он мог найти в хаосе этого мира такую красоту.  
И неизвестно, что имелось ввиду… Алек, увидевший заходящее солнце, или Магнус, наконец-то дождавшийся своего голубоглазого ангела…  
  
— Говоришь, ты недавно въехал? — переспросил Магнус, повернувшись и вовсю рассматривая мольберт с начатым рисунком. — Однако уже успел распаковать и расставить свои баночки с красками, и даже начать новую картину.  
  
Алек лишь скромно пожал плечами, подходя к Магнусу ближе.  
  
— Хотел успеть запечатлеть вид из окна, всё буйство красок, как они смешиваются…  
  
Алек не успел договорить, потому что его очень грамотно заткнул Бейн, мягко прикасаясь губами. Алек зажмурил глаза и приоткрыл рот, пропуская язык Магнуса внутрь. Руки Алека нежно обнимали его плечи, легонько стискивая ткань белоснежной рубашки.  
Сердце то ускоряло бег, то пропускало удары. Бейн притянул Алека к себе ещё ближе, ловя тихий стон. Тёплые руки забрались под майку, гладя по спине, чувствуя, как дрожит юный художник.  
  
Его губы скользнули по щеке к уху, чуть прикусывая, а потом спустились к шее, выцеловывая каждый сантиметр нежной кожи. Руки Лайтвуда зарылись в волосах Бейна, оттягивая пряди назад. От подобных манипуляций обоих накрывало тёплой волной предвкушения… Всё начинало казаться абсолютно нереальным, невозможным, словно сладкий сон.  
  
Магнус отстранился. Его губы блестели от света заходящего солнца, заполняющего комнату, а глаза были покрыты тонкой пеленой возбуждения.  
  
— Извини, сладкий, но я слишком долго этого ждал, — выдыхает Магнус в сантиметре от губ Алека.  
  
Их кожа почти не соприкасалась из-за обилия ненужной одежды. Поэтому Алек резко дёрнул рубашку в разные стороны, вырывая все пуговицы, как в каком-то голливудском кино. От такого жеста Магнуса окончательно повело, и он, подхватив Алека под бёдра, резко усадил его на стол.  
Взгляд Алека пробежался по очаровательному прессу, задержавшись на татуировке. «Youʼll like it»  
  
— Я уверен, что тебе понравится, — прошептал Бейн, заметив, как Алек пожирает его тело взглядом.  
  
Алек развёл шире ноги, пошло, грязно, приглашая быть ещё ближе.  
Раньше были невинные ласки, но сейчас, стянув с Лайтвуда майку, он набросился на него, как на столь долго желанное. Кусая шею, плечи, проводя языком по ключицам и впадинке между ними, сжимая розовый сосок, заставляя вскрикнуть. Больно и приятно одновременно, вызывая бурный поток эмоций.  
  
Алек пытался сдерживать стоны, но получалось с трудом, да и не особо хотелось…  
Руки не слушались и будто сами полезли к брюкам Магнуса, ловко расправляясь с ремнём и молнией. Магнус невесомо толкнул Алека, чтобы тот лёг на стол, но, кажется, что никакого касания и не было, тот сам упал на спину, словно прочитав мысли. Резко дёрнув джинсы вместе с бельём, Бейн отбросил их в сторону, притягивая Алека за ноги ближе к себе, нависая над ним, чувствуя, как сильные ноги обхватывают его вокруг талии.  
Его острый язык ласкал впадинку пупка, а потом медленно, словно испытывая терпение, спустился вниз и облизал головку, провёл языком по выступившим венкам, а руки Алека лишь сильнее сжимали его волосы, не решаясь как-либо повлиять на действия Бейна.  
  
«Хочу, хочу!» — единственное, что мелькало в пустой и тяжёлой голове художника. Его губ коснулись тонкие пальцы, и он прекрасно понял, что это значит. Он облизал их как можно тщательнее, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия и не желая их выпускать.  
  
Бейн припал к красным опухшим губам, юркими пальцами касаясь тугого колечка мышц, обводя вокруг, дразня и проталкивая сразу два пальца. Не больно, просто непривычно.  
Постепенно внутри всё стало расслабляться, и пальцы спокойно проникали и выходили. Алек активно начал толкаться навстречу.  
Глубже, глубже, задевая простату снова и снова, имея только двумя пальцами, искушая…  
Алек стонал в голос, закусывая губы, самостоятельно насаживаясь на пальцы.  
  
— Трахни меня! — осознав, что он сейчас выкрикнул, Алек покрылся далеко не возбуждённым румянцем.  
  
— Проси, — улыбаясь, выдохнул Магнус.  
  
— Пожалуйста…пожалуйста…я хочу…хочу тебя в себе…  
  
Магнус, наконец, вынул пальцы и приставил головку члена ко входу. Он резко подался вперёд и сразу вошёл до основания. Алек прогнулся в пояснице — простой рефлекс, но проникновение прошло так плавно, что, казалось, их тела созданы друг для друга. Лайтвуд моментально подался на встречу.  
  
Магнус начал врываться в него с бешеной скоростью, на всю длину, распространяя удовольствие и животное желание по всему телу.  
С каждым толчком, снова и снова, Алек кричал и стонал, подмахивая в такт, чувствуя горячее дыхание на своей шее.  
  
Поцелуй. Страстный, жадный, как долбанное «Рафаэлло» — вместо тысячи слов.  
  
Алек был на пределе… Через пару толчков он кончил себе на живот, так ни разу к себе не прикоснувшись. Его задница рефлекторно сжалась, отчего Бейн глухо застонал, прикусывая Лайтвуду губу. Во рту появился привкус крови, придававший ещё больше страсти всему процессу.  
Ему хватило ещё пары толчков, чтобы кончить прямо внутрь и обессиленно упасть.  
Алеку нравилось чувствовать, как внутри него растекается сперма. Не понимая до конца, что же произошло, оба понимали одно — такого стоило ждать…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * пер. с исп. - Магнус, хватит на меня орать, иначе, при следующей встрече, я тебе в задницу вставлю редьку, и буду хохотать в голос!


End file.
